


El “Engeorgio” de 19,95€

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Play, Caught, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Guilt after sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Humor, Surprise Ending, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es San Valentín y a Georg nada le parece mejor que regalar moldes de silicón de su Engeorgio, que como bien dice el nombre, no se trata de algo pequeño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El “Engeorgio” de 19,95€

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenece la trama y las (posibles) risas que tengan de leer esta historia.
> 
> Para C-chan, a quien le prometí crack y... le di esto.

**El “Engeorgio” de 19,95€**

 

A modo de regalo (y vaya regalo de lo más inesperado que resultó), Georg sorprendió a todos sus amigos y familiares en pleno día del amor y la amistad con idénticas cajas para todos en el mismo papel de embalar y moño de idéntico color. Alguien preguntó si acaso no se confundía con cuál regalo era para quién, pero Georg sólo respondió que “una vez que los abrieran, comprenderían por qué no era necesario personalizar más los obsequios”, todo con una sonrisita ladina que provocó reacciones diversas.

Por encontrarse los cuatro juntos trabajando en el que sería su próximo disco de estudio, a Gustav y a los gemelos les tocó recibir la caja en el mismo día y a la misma hora, igual que a varios miembros del estudio de grabación y hasta el anciano portero que atendía en la entrada. Todos y cada uno de ellos sumamente extrañados por tan repentina muestra de afecto que hesitaron en revisar su contenido.

—Oh, casi me apuesto a que es uno de esos regalos broma en los que levantas la tapa y te estrellan un pastel en la cara, ¿a que sí? —Preguntó Bill, pero Georg denegó esa sugerencia.

—Noup. Es algo más… íntimo. Y en tu caso me atrevo a decir que te vendrá de maravilla para controlar el mal genio. Falta te hacía uno, me lo apuesto.

—¿Mariguana medicinal importada de Ámsterdam? —Trató de adivinar Tom, sacudiendo la caja que tenía las proporciones de una de zapatos y maravillado porque a pesar de no sobrepasar el medio kilo, se sentía bastante sólida.

—Pues con lo de Ámsterdam has dado en el clavo, pero… Bah, sólo ábranla y ya, o se los arruinaré con un pistas —dijo Georg cruzado de brazos y con un brillo especial en los ojos que Gustav sólo le había conocido de primera mano cuando estaba por cobrarse rencillas pasadas.

—Vale, yo seré el primero —se lanzó Gustav al ruedo arrancando el moño, desgarrando el papel y rompiendo la cinta con la que estaba cerrada la tapa de la caja. Si esa era la venganza de Georg porque la semana pasada le había dado un café con sal en lugar de azúcar, estaba listo para expiar sus culpas y volver a caer en su gracia. A la espera de toparse con una serpiente, un nido de cucarachas o algo igualmente asqueroso o terrorífico que se le equiparara y que le hiciera chillar como niñita, Gustav levantó la tapa despacio, y en lugar de todo lo anterior, se asombró cuando sólo encontró la caja rellena hasta el tope de bolitas de unicel de las que se usaban en embalajes de objetos delicados—. ¿Y esto qué?

—Era para que no se dañara, por supuesto —señaló Georg lo obvio—. Así venían desde fábrica, así que me limité a ponerles un lindo papel de regalo y ya está.

Por lo bajo Tom repitió “lindo, seguro…” en su tonó más irónico, porque el envoltorio era en tonos rosa con rojo, plagado de grandes corazones y un cupido semidesnudo con medio _derrière_ de fuera, que más que lindo era casi obsceno y cursilón en una terrible oferta de dos por uno.

—Esto no me da buena espina —masculló Gustav entre dientes, y como quien mete la mano a un tanque de tiburones, introdujo los dedos en la caja a la espera de toparse con una trampa para ratones que le fracturara las falanges, o algo por el estilo. Pero como era de esperarse a esa situación que se salía de lo normal, lo que encontró entre las bolas de unicel no fue nada que él hubiera supuesto antes—. ¿Qué demonios…?

Despacio extrajo de la caja lo que en inicio creyó que era una vela en chillón color verde moco y que seguro brillaba en la oscuridad, pero que una vez que tuvo al alcance de sus ojos miopes, comprobó que era más bien un…

—¡¿Estás de broma?! —Exclamó Tom, que no había parpadeado ni una vez y fue el primero en sumar uno más uno y descubrir de qué se trataba el chiste de Georg a sus costillas.

—¡Tadán! —Hizo Georg una fluorita en el aire—. ¿A que es una monada?

—Uhm… —Gustav analizó lo que tenía en la mano pero seguía sin encontrarle forma, en cambio que Bill recibió la primicia por parte de su gemelo como un susurro al oído y se soltó a reír con una carcajada.

—¿Todavía no sabes qué es, Gus? —Le chanceó Tom, y el baterista consideró rascarse el cráneo como el simio ignorante que era.

—Parece un… gusano de caramelo —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, y las carcajadas de Bill aumentaron en estruendo.

—Puedes metértelo a la boca si quieres —comentó Georg con las comisuras de los labios alzadas, pero por lo demás de lo más relajado—, pero antes te recomendaría lavarlo bien antes y después de cada uso. Vaya uno a saber dónde haya estado antes o qué tan higiénico sea.

Al baterista arqueó las cejas, y listo para averiguar por qué de pronto se había convertido en la burla de sus compañeros de banda, terminó de romper la cinta de embalaje que rodeaba el cirio-caramelo-macana en uno. Apenas terminó, sus facciones se transformaron en un poema épico.

—¡Qué carajos…!

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Georg como si nada—. Es un modelo del Engeorgio en todo su esplendor.

—¿El Giorgio qué? —Inquirió Tom con una media mueca de incredulidad—. ¿Como el tipo ese de Armani?

—Nah, que va. No seas ignorante. —Como respuesta gráfica, Georg se señaló la entrepierna con el dedo índice y chulería—. El Engeorgio, ya saben, mi amiguito de toda la vida, compañero de parrandas y cómplice de aventuras triple x. O mejor dicho, mi _graaaan_ amigo, porque como podrán comprobar por sus regalos, de pequeño no tiene ni el nombre.

Las carcajadas de Bill se volvieron incontrolables, y fue necesario que Tom le diera unas palmaditas en la espalda una vez logró recobrar la cordura y se preparó para recibir la tan esperada explicación que Georg les iba a dar.

—Bueno —empezó éste—, hace un par de meses entré a un baño público en un restaurante de Berlín. Lo normal, estaba yo ahí parado haciendo mis asuntos sin molestar a nadie y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando de pronto este tipo que se paró a mi lado y con pinta de extranjero se asoma a ver en mi urinal y de la nada me dice que tiene una propuesta de negocios para mí.

—Ew —declaró Bill—. ¿Esta historia tuya termina en prostitución o…?

—No, aunque en un principio pensé lo mismo. La cuestión es que me aseguró que tenía el pene más hermoso y con potencial que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Yo no soy de piedra, también tengo mi vanidad y punto débil por los halagos, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me dio su tarjeta y se presentó como un fabricante de juguetes sexuales de Holanda que de casualidad estaba en la ciudad de paso. Les daré la versión corta: Una cosa llevó a la otra-…

—¡¿Y se acostaron?! —Saltó Tom a la conclusión que usualmente sería la descabellada, pero que con Georg y sus regalos inapropiados de pronto ya no lo parecía más.

—No, pero lo acompañé a su habitación de hotel y-…

—¡¿Lo hicieron salvajemente contra la pared?! —Volvió a la carga el mayor de los gemelos, así que Gustav le pegó con su Engeorgio en la mollera para hacerlo callar.

—Shhh, que quiero saber cómo sigue esa historia —le ordenó guardar silencio.

—Pues como decía —prosiguió Georg sin empacho—, en su habitación me mostró sus materiales de trabajo. A cambio yo le volví a sacar el Engeorgio, y en menos de veinte minutos tenía lista la pasta y el yeso. No me pregunten por el proceso exacto, pero en tiempo récord me mostró un molde idéntico al de mi pene, y me aseguró que lo iba a vender en su tienda y me pagaría una modesta comisión por ser su modelo y musa. Es apenas un 5% del precio total, lo que me da algo así como un euro por cada uno que se vende, pero hey, no hago esto por dinero, sino por amor al arte. Ya sé que no es una segunda carrera ideal, y que tal vez pequé de confiado, pero fue divertido y no me arrepiento de nada.

—A ver —levantó Tom ambas manos al aire—, ¿lo que quieres decir es que ese monstruoso pene de silicona que nos has regalo este San Valentín es una réplica exacta del tuyo?

—Exactamente —afirmó Georg—. Anno lleva más de mil piezas vendidas en su tienda, y en la página de internet es casi el doble. Ahora con este cargamento que le pedí yo para San Valentín seguro que estamos un poco más cerca de la meta de tres mil piezas.

—¿Ano? —Repitió Bill el nombre—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tu socio se llama Ano, como el orificio del culo? ¿Y con ese nombre le enseñaste tu pene así como si nada?

—Idiota, no —puso Georg los ojos en blanco—, es Anno —recalcó la consonante—, con doble n. Un nombre del todo tradicional en su país de origen, así que cero burlas.

—Me vale un pepino si se llama Anno, Prepuccio o Glandé —gruñó Gustav—, lo importante aquí es que nos expliques por qué carajos nos han regalado uno de tus…

—Se llaman dildos —dijo Georg, y a cambio Gustav le pegó con él.

—¡Al diablo con los nombres!

—Oye —se apresuró Tom a abrir su caja de regalo y extraer el suyo en electrizante color azul—, ¿en verdad le has obsequiado uno de estos a cada conocido tuyo?

—Espero que sí, que nadie se me haya olvidado o será una ofensa difícil de olvidar.

—Ofensa es regalar esto, pero bue… —Masculló Bill, extrayendo el suyo de la caja y comprobando que era de color morado—. Menos mal que tuviste la prevención de personalizarlos, o podrían habérsenos confundido en el autobús de la gira.

—Precisamente por eso-… —Dijo Georg de lo más ufano por su gran idea, pero Bill le cortó la oración.

—Estaba siendo sarcástico. Ni de loco viajaré por Europa con esto, y mucho menos lo transportaré en avión, a saber que me toque ser de esos a los que les revisen la maleta y encuentren… _esto_. Joder, la vergüenza que eso sería.

—Ah, ok —aceptó Georg desilusionado el desaire.

—Y cuando dices que le has dado uno de tus Engeorgio a todos —tragó Gustav saliva por las posibilidades—, ¿te referías a _todos_?

—Hasta a mi madre, por si es a ella a quien tienes en mente —dijo Georg sin el menor asomo de vergüenza en sus facciones—. Incluso me mandó un mensaje agradeciéndome el detalle y prometiendo ponerlo en la sala, enseguida de algunos de nuestros premios de MTV. Según ella, le merecen el honor.

—Por Dios santo —siseó Bill, en contraste a Tom, que pasó a ser quien se atacaba de la risa y al que le costaba respirar sin ahogarse.

Gustav por su parte observó con mayor detenimiento su regalo y se cuestionó su nivel de paciencia, porque se debatía entre dar gracias y decir que justo eso era lo que quería, o sólo resignarse y ya.

—¿A que es una monada? —Corroboró Georg con él su opinión, y Gustav tuvo que admitir que a pesar del nuevo nivel de turbación que habían alcanzado como amigos, también era muy de su estilo y estaba… bien. Bien a secas.

—Lo guardaré con afecto, gracias —dijo Gustav, y ahí quedó su historia chusca del día de San Valentín de ese año, o al menos creyó eso él.

El destino (cabrón como nunca) y la necesidad (terrible cuando atacaba) ya le demostrarían lo contrario.

 

Antes de finalizar el catorce de febrero de ese mismo año, Gustav y Bianca dieron la gran noticia de que iban a ser padres, y para ello se auxiliaron de la cuenta de Instagram del baterista y de un bella fotografía que Bill, en sus intentos de ser artístico y moderno, les tomó siguiendo un concepto que ya había visto antes en Pinterest y que juraba y perjuraba que era de lo más _in_ en tendencias actuales.

 _In_ o _Out_ como en terminología de béisbol, deporte que por cierto no le podía interesar menos, a Gustav le dio igual hasta que contempló el producto final y él y Bianca le dieron el visto bueno para que fuera su declaración oficial de ‘Hola, mundo, somos los Schäfer y ¡estamos embarazados!’ que le dio la vuelta al fandom en tiempo récord.

Meses después resultó curiosa la coincidencia entre el regalo de Georg y que precisamente ese día hubiera sido el seleccionado por Bianca para dar la primicia de su primogénito, aunque Gustav más bien la definió como elegida por el destino, porque la relación entre uno y otro evento acabó por ser tan intrínseca una de la otra que hasta llegó a encontrarle la gracia.

Casi.

 

El primero en caer bajo los encantos del Engeorgio fue Bill. Desesperado, primaveral y no tan inocente Bill, que después de casi seis meses sin siquiera un ligue temporal que le saciara la comezón interna que amenazaba con convertirlo en un adolescente calenturiento del cual tanto se jactaba de no ser más, regresó una noche de juerga a su casa en Los Ángeles, y fastidiado de que sus intentos de conseguirse compañía para la velada no habían rendido los frutos que él se había pronosticado con sus pantalones ajustado y camiseta con escote bajo, tomó la drástica decisión de rebuscar en su arsenal de juguetes sexuales uno que le supliera al menos uno de los tantos vacíos que sentía en el cuerpo.

Que si al menos no iba a saciar el hueco que sentía en el pecho, bien podía llenarse otro de manera por demás poco ortodoxa…

Sin pantalones y con dos dedos en su interior tratando de dilatarse lo antes posible, Bill metió su mano libre en el buró de noche donde guardaba su colección dildos de silicona y cristal, y ya fuera por azar o el destino, sus dedos se ciñeron alrededor del Engeorgio del que ya hasta se había olvidado ser dueño.

Bill lo sopesó. Elaboró una lista de pros y contras. Se cuestionó cuánta de su dignidad se iría en ese simple acto. Se prometió llevarse ese secreto a la tumba. Mandó al cuerno su orgullo. Y en un último gesto, se encogió de hombros y le dio el uso para el que estaba fabricado…

Sus gritos atrajeron a Tom, quien para nada se esperaba el cuadro con el que Bill le recibió apenas abrió la puerta de una patada heroica, a la espera de encontrar a su gemelo siendo apuñalado por un maniaco asesino, porque sólo así justificaba él semejantes ruidos, gemidos y jadeos, seguidos de gritos agudos y expresiones de “¡Oh por Dios, Dios mío santo, ay, joderrr!” que le hicieron temer lo peor por su bienestar.

En su lugar, Bill estaba de cuatro patas, o mejor dicho en tres, porque con una mano sostenía el Engeorgio y lo presionaba dentro de su trasero a un ritmo demencial y acorde a su mantra de “¡Más, más, másss!” que fue con el que Tom lo sorprendió.

—¡Bill! —Rezongó Tom, llevándose las manos al corazón que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho vía garganta—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

Bill siguió en lo suyo sin inmutarse. En lo que a Bill respectaba, se encontraba más allá de la línea que la cordura, el decoro y el pudor habían trazado para él. En otra día, con otro juguete, quizá se habría muerto de un sofoco, y en su acta de defunción habrían puesto ‘ataque cardíaco’ para ahorrarse el entrar en aclaraciones que mancharan su gran nombre, pero con el Engeorgio haciendo maravillas contra su próstata, lo único a lo que atinó fue a correrse con la potencia de una manguera de bombero, y su único testigo (aunque no por voluntad propia) fue Tom, quien por poco se fue para atrás del síncope que le dio.

—¡Síiiiiii! —Se desplomó Bill bocabajo y lánguido de extremidades, el Engeorgio todavía en su sitio y bien afianzado con sus veinticinco centímetros de longitud y una base de tres pulgadas de diámetro que apenas sobresalía de entre los glúteos de Bill y que se podría haber perdido en los recónditos rincones de su anatomía de no ser porque contaba con un mecanismo específicamente diseñado para ahorrarse esos viajes de humillación a la sala de emergencias.

Agarrándose a la pared, Tom dio dos pasos tambaleantes dentro de la habitación y cayó de rodillas.

—Bill…

—Oh, Tomi —exhaló el menor de los gemelos con los ojos pesados y una sonrisa perezosa en labios—. Ha sido… espectacular. Nunca antes había vivido una experiencia como ésta.

—¡Pero…! —Tom se ahogó con su propia saliva, y fue necesario que tosiera un par de veces antes de recuperar la capacidad del habla—. ¿Qué no es ese el dildo que Georg nos regaló en San Valentín?

—Sí, ¿y qué? —Cuestionó Bill. Gruñendo guturalmente, rodó de lado y sin importarle su desnudez o que en el pecho llevaba un poco de su semen, se extrajo el Engeorgio sin tapujo alguno, apenas un gemido cuando en toda su gloriosa longitud le recorrió las entrañas con maestría.

Tom abrió grandes los ojos una vez que el molde apareció en su campo de visión, pues si bien lo recordaba en sus proporciones exageradas, una cosa era el recuerdo de casi dos meses atrás, y otro muy diferente la realidad de volverlo a contemplar, húmedo de lubricante entre otros fluidos, y de nueva cuenta corroborar que Georg estaba tan bien equipado como un semental en época de celo.

—¿Todo eso te… entró? —Preguntó con una vocecita, y Bill asintió con una sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiarle a la del gato Cheshire.

—Todo —recalcó con golpes de lengua contra los dientes—, cada centímetro. Hasta el fooondo.

Tom contuvo un hipido, pero fue en vano. En ironías que tiene la vida, un susto de ese calibre le había desatado contracciones involuntarias en el diafragma, pero él no estaba para prestarles atención.

—Joder, ¡hic!, Bill. ¿En qué, ¡hic!, estabas pensando, ¡hic!, cuando sacaste esa aberración, ¡hic!, de la naturaleza y, ¡hic!, te la metiste por el culo, ¡hic!?

Bill terminó de girarse hasta quedar de espaldas y contemplando el techo raso. —No sé, no me importó. Estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para pasarme toda lógica por el culo. Jajá, ¿te das cuenta?, ¡por el culo! Ay, qué gracioso soy.

—¿Te das cuenta que es como si, ¡hic!, Georg te hubiera cogido? —Prosiguió Tom, más alterado por esa noción que por la amplia capacidad de los esfínteres de su gemelo, que por regla de tres, implicaba que él también era capaz de semejante proeza, y no era precisamente un logro del cual presumir en un ficticio currículo.

«Ja, mi curri-culo», se rió él de su mal chiste, igual de malo que el de Bill, pero se forzó a mantener el ceño fruncido para no perder su autoridad ante su gemelo.

—¿Y? Nadie tiene por qué enterarse —dijo Bill, extendiendo el brazo a su mesa de noche y agarrando de ahí dos cigarros y el mechero—. Ahora es _nuestro_ secreto, y mientras lo mantengamos así, no habrá nada de qué preocuparnos.

En acuerdo tácito de así cumplirlo, Tom se fue a sentar en una esquina del colchón y aceptó de Bill uno de los cigarrillos. En silencio fumaron por un par de minutos hasta que a Tom se le fue del todo el hipo y Bill pudo enfocar las pupilas dilatadas sin parecer que en lugar de nicotina lo que se había fumado era un gran y gordo churro de maría.

—Tienes que probarlo, Tomi —sentenció Bill sin ambages—. Incluso si no es tu rollo, _tienes_ que hacerlo.

—¿Tener de ‘tienes que probar esa pizza vegetariana’ o tener de ‘tienes que respirar oxígeno para vivir’? —Pidió clarificación éste, y Bill se la dio a su manera.

—Tener de ‘tienes que meterte tu Engeorgio en el culo o jamás sabrás lo que es experimentar el mejor puto orgasmo de tu jodida vida’.

—Oh.

Bill exhaló una cortina de humo. —Ve por tu Engeorgio y te enseñaré sus virtudes.

—No sé si tú y yo estamos listos para cruzar esa línea —murmuró Tom.

—Te puedo prestar el mío. Claro que primero habría que lavarlo y ayer comí chili con carne y seguro le quedó un poco de sabor, pero-…

—Vale, ya vengo.

En exactos treinta segundos, Tom estaba de vuelta con su dildo en llamativo tono azul que los dos tan bien recordaban. Tal vez estaban por compartir una experiencia que ni entre gemelos estaba bien vista, pero ya qué. Si algo había aprendido Tom en todos esos años era que sí Bill le garantizaba que algo era bueno, significaba que era lo mejor en el universo conocido y no podía dejarlo pasar.

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué?

—Pantalones fuera. Calzoncillos también. Ponte en cuatro y yo te prepararé.

—¿No es un poco…? —Tom paladeó un par de adjetivos hasta dar con el correcto—. Ya sabes, raro. Hasta para nosotros esto es ir más allá de lo aceptable.

—Cállate. Menos charla y más acción —le guió Bill a la postura que antes ocupaba él y le remató con una nalgada fuerte y sonora que hizo a Tom chillar como colegiala virgen a punto dejarse entregar a los bajos instintos de sus genitales.

En tiempo récord Bill lo preparó, y Tom apenas si tuvo tiempo de aspirar aire cuando Bill colocó la punta del Engeorgio contra su abertura y empujó en un torpe movimiento que rápido le hizo comprobar por qué su gemelo siempre adoptaba el papel pasivo en una relación.

—¡Me cago en la…! ¡AHHH! —Resopló Tom entre dientes, con las piernas de gelatina y el estómago ardiendo con fuego del averno, porque sólo así se explicaba la sensación tan placentera que le recorrió de pies a cabeza y le hizo ver galaxias enteras en sus párpados cerrados.

—Te lo dije —fue el dictamen de Bill, que sujetó el dildo desde la base y lo retiró despacio… y lo volvió a introducir… y repitió esos movimientos hasta que Tom paró de quejarse y rogarle que se detuviera, y en su lugar pasó a suplicarle que aumentara el ritmo o moriría sin llegar a conocer el Nirvana prometido. A partir de ahí sus palabras se volvieron incomprensibles, y pasó de cobarde a probar algo nuevo, a una bestia en celo que deseaba ser poseída con la fuerza de una taladradora.

Bill chasqueó la lengua, pero así cumplió la petición de su gemelo en proseguir, y antes de la marca de los cinco minutos, Tom se corrió mordiendo una almohada y con las sábanas apretadas en puños a cada lado de su cabeza. El chorro de semen que salió de su cuerpo se igualó al de Bill, y al desplomarse sobre el colchón, Tom soltó un quejido al caer sobre el punto húmedo que le quedó a la altura del esternón.

—Wow… —Exclamó a duras penas, al borde de la inconsciencia, pues casi se podría decir que había pasado por una experiencia extracorporal y todos los orgasmos que había tenido hasta ese punto en su vida, palidecían en comparación al que acababa de experimentar.

—Sí, wow… —Se recostó Bill sobre él, y lo abrazó por la espalda sin que la desnudez o el contacto directo molestara a ninguno de los.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Inquirió Tom—. ¿Esto nos convierte en gays, en las perras de Georg, o en un par de pervertidos transgresores de toda regla de ética y moral?

Bill se lo meditó, y tras depositarle un beso detrás de la oreja dio su veredicto. —Un poco de las tres, supongo… Aunque sigo sin encontrar ni una pizca de atracción por Georg, al menos no la misma que siento por su molde de silicón. A él lo quiero como amigo, pero a su pene… Eso es otro asunto, y como no voy a comprar el cerdo por sus cien gramos de chorizo... Podemos decir que bastará con nuestros Engeorgios, sin meter a Georg de por medio.

—Ya, yo igual —confesó Tom—. Carajo… Tantos años negando los rumores que nos vinculaban como gemelos incestuosos y mira nada más con qué caímos y qué tan bajo.

—Bah —desdeñó Bill sus acusaciones—. Técnicamente no hicimos nada. Tú con tu Engeorgio, yo con el mío, y el resto fue… asistencia mecánica.

—Pero… —Estuvo a punto Tom de señalar que seguían desnudos, él con su trasero al aire y Bill con su pene muy cerca de la base del Engeorgio que todavía llevaba dentro y que a la menor sacudida le presionaba deliciosamente contra la próstata, y eso no podía ser normal, ¿o sí?

—Tom, basta —dijo Bill, volviéndolo a besar, esta vez en la nuca—. No le des tantas vueltas o acabarás creyendo que te lo montaste con Georg y pidiéndole perdón o algo igual de humillante. Si tanto te mortifica, sólo olvidemos que pasó y ya está.

Tom enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, y desde su posición privilegiada Bill se dio cuenta de ello.

—No creo que pueda —admitió el mayor de los gemelos—. Tampoco creo que quiera…

—Mmm, estamos en las mismas —murmuró Bill—, y como seguro eso nos mantendrá desvelados… ¿Por qué no aprovechamos las horas y volvemos a usar nuestros Engeorgios?

Con una lista larga como diccionario y remordimientos que le daban dentelladas en la consciencia, Tom estuvo a punto de negarse y pedir un boleto que lo llevara a la montaña más alta y lanzarse desde ahí al vacío, pero pudo más su deseo que la culpa. Y en esa decisión tuvo mucho que ver Bill, quien serpenteó con una de sus manos por la piel de Tom y no perdió tiempo en sujetar la base del Engeorgio azul de Tom y moverle de adelante hacia atrás…

—Ven acá, cabrón…

En cuestión de segundos Bill había sacado el suyo de entre las sábanas, y con ayuda de Tom y un poco más de lubricante, logró que volviera al sitio donde pertenecería y de donde prometía jamás volverlo a privar.

Seguro no la más cuerda de sus ideas, y todavía les quedaría pendiente el enfrentarse a la realidad del día siguiente una vez que hubieran llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, pero mientras tanto bien podrían disfrutar y ayudarse mutuamente en conseguir un par de orgasmos que les retorcieran hasta las entrañas y que los dejaran mustios, deshidratados y al borde del colapso.

Con ello en mente, Bill y Tom hicieron nota mental de sin falta, apenas recobraran la cordura, buscar en esa página de internet en donde se vendían los Engeorgio, tanto la sección de comentarios para recomendarlo como el mejor dildo del mercado y darle la máxima calificación, como el área de ventas, pues planeaban comprarse otros dos Engeorgios más, y si era posible, una pieza doble de la que pudieran sacar provecho al mismo tiempo. Tom había visto un video tiempo atrás en una página porno de dudosa reputación, y por la descripción por demás erótica con la que le describió a Bill lo genial que sería estar unidos por el mismo Engeorgio y bamboleándose al unísono de un único ritmo, no necesitó de más para convencerlo de que un dildo de dos cabezas era lo que más les hacía falta en el mundo para convertir su relación de gemelos en una de siameses que desde siempre se habían creído que eran.

Firmes en su resolución, las siguientes horas se les fueron en gemidos, embestidas y éxtasis de tal calibre que poco faltó para que la vida se les fuera en orgasmos cada vez más potentes, y al final, con el sol amenazando en salir por el horizonte y adoloridos pero satisfechos, Bill y Tom pasaron a meterse bajo las mantas y a hacer entre ellos un pacto de volverlo a llevar a cabo en la menor brevedad, porque una noche como esa, merecía no una, ni dos o tres, sino un número infinito de repeticiones.

Después, el agotamiento, el desmayo y la inconsciencia.

 

Aunque la salida del disco no estaba programada para antes del otoño, Gustav y Georg viajaron de Alemania a Los Ángeles durante el mes de mayo para darle los toques finales mientras tenían el tiempo libre para hacerlo, porque al menos en el caso del baterista, con Bianca embarazada y ya en su octavo mes de gestación, era poca la disponibilidad de su tiempo que le quedaba. Después del nacimiento del bebé, y por lo menos en los tres meses posteriores, le tocaría desvelarse atendiendo cada necesidad básica de la criatura, y mientras tanto la producción del disco quedaría en hiatus, así que prefería dar lo mejor de sí antes que después del alumbramiento.

En un inicio, a Gustav le había costado horrores desprenderse de Bianca, en parte porque estando tan cerca la fecha de parto temía por ella y por el bebé sin él ahí listo para atender cualquier eventualidad, pero también porque su ausencia sería de dos semanas, y tanto tiempo le parecía una agonía lejos de casa y sus seres queridos.

A diario durante su estancia se dedicó Gustav a llamar por teléfono a Bianca hasta tres veces, y sólo entonces era cuando le veían sonreír y comportarse con ligereza, porque el resto del tiempo era un neurótico de pocas pulgas que cooperaba de mala gana y se sumía en silencios densos y asfixiantes para quienes le rodeaban. De no ser porque lo conocían y los unía una amistad de más de una década, ya lo habrían cambiado por otro baterista menos proclive a esos cambios lúgubres de ánimo.

No fue sino hasta que los gemelos y Georg lo enfrentaron de frente y en tipo intervención que Gustav admitió que sí, en buena parte temperamento negativo se debía a que moría por regresar a Alemania con Bianca y todo eso, pero otra porción de sí, más grande incluso que la primera, obedecía a causas de otra naturaleza.

—No sé si deba hablar de esto con ustedes —masculló Gustav una madrugada en la que los cuatro se habían quedado hasta tarde trabajando en el estudio. Después de innumerables intentos, al fin habían llegado a un acuerdo definitivo de que el Track 09 estaba perfecto con esos últimos cambios, y por ello se habían premiado con un par de cervezas y pizza a domicilio de una de esas sucursales de 24/7 que había en cada esquina de LA—. Bianca me mataría si se entera, así que no pueden comentar esto con nadie, ni con su confesor, el FBI o bajo amenaza de ningún tipo.

—Pues mejor para ti —dijo Georg—, que no le diremos nada y aparte de nosotros cuatro nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Así que cuenta, ¿cuál es el gran secreto?

Gustav bebió de su botella. —Es… personal.

—Así que se trata de sexo —adivinó Tom sin problemas de ninguna índole—. ¿Qué pasa, tu mujer está demasiado gorda y no te atrae en lo absoluto?

En otras circunstancias, Gustav ya se habría puesto en pie y le habría roto la boca a Tom por su atrevimiento y descaro de hablar de esa manera de Bianca, pero en tiempo presente y con frustración sexual consumiendo cada célula de su organismo, lo dejó pasar.

—Ojalá, que la verdad es que me pone mucho con sus muslos gruesos y vientre abultado, pero no es eso.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? —Preguntó Georg con más tacto.

—Uhm… —Gustav enrojeció un poco—. Pasa que desde que salió embarazada, Bianca no ha querido… Nosotros no… Desde entonces no hemos… Y tantos meses me tienen como un toro en época de apareamiento.

—Ohhh —fue Bill el primero en comprender.

Tom puso una mueca, y Georg un gesto de pesar, seguido por lo bajo de un “¡Ouch!” audible para todos en la habitación. Fue un acuerdo tácito que a todos los presentes les dolieron un poco los testículos por empatía hacia Gustav.

—Parece que el universo conspira en nuestra contra —se quejó Gustav con amargura—. Los primeros tres meses Bianca la pasó fatal con las náuseas, la migraña, los mareos y que de pronto odiaba mi marca de desodorante. Cambié de mi varonil Rexona a un Dove que huele a rosas y vainilla en vano, porque entonces llegó el segundo trimestre y Bianca se obsesionó con tener todo listo para el cuarto del bebé. Lo pintó por lo menos cinco veces diferentes, recorrió cada tienda en Magdeburg buscando la cuna perfecta, y después se volvió fanática con los tutoriales de Youtube de cómo ser la mejor madre. Y para colmo, ahora que está grande, gorda y rebosante de hormonas que la ponen cachonda a cada rato, resulta que le da vergüenza que la vea desnuda, así que vale, apagamos las luces y entonces nos fue imposible encontrar una posición que sea cómoda.

—Por ahí leí que de cucharita —comentó Georg con sus mejores buenos deseos.

Tom arqueó una ceja. —Cuando dices que leíste ‘por ahí’ eso, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué clase de libros lees? ¿O era una revista?

—Era un fanfic, ¿ok? Lo que sea, es un país libre y no le hago daño a nadie, así que prohibido juzgar —gruñó Georg, quien odiaba quedar en evidencia—. Como iba diciendo, no es nada que un par de maniobras y disposición no puedan solucionar. Bastará con que hagan un calentamiento previo para estirar los músculos y los tendones, y ya está, a disfrutar.

—Lo probamos todo —prosiguió Gustav con su relato—, y no funcionó nada. Bianca se sofoca, y yo no estoy en lo que se dice mi mejor condición física. Y el bebé… Oh Dios con el bebé, que se comporta como loco cada vez que Bianca y yo nos ponemos de humor para eso. Ni un puto oral nos deja disfrutar, joder, porque empieza a patear y Bianca acaba estresada de que lo estemos lastimando. Así no se puede, caray…

Tom se pasó la mano por la nuca, mortificado por las circunstancias de Gustav, que si él estuviera en su misma situación y padeciendo de bolas azules, estaría al borde del suicidio.

—A este paso me voy a matar a base de puñetas —gruñó Gustav—. Ni tantos años de batería me sacaron callos como los que me han salido en los últimos meses por masturbarme a diario.

—¿A diario? —Corearon los gemelos, sacando cuentas por los meses de abstinencia que el pobre ya debía de cargar a cuestas como penitencia.

—Y en ocasiones varias veces el mismo día —prosiguió Gustav, resignado a ser su hazmerreír de ahí en adelante hasta el día en que cayera muerto por insatisfacción sexual—. He llegado al punto de considerar engañar a Bianca, pero no sería yo si lo hiciera, jamás me lo perdonaría, y quiero consolarme con que después del embarazo todo se normalizará, pero…

—¿Pero? —Le instó Georg a seguir.

—Al parecer y según varios artículos de las revistas de padres primerizos que compra Bianca para prepararse ella y torturarme a mí, quienes menos vida sexual tienen son las parejas con hijos menores de dos años —dijo Gustav, hundiendo los hombros y el mentón en el pecho—. Estoy jodido, lo sé.

—Vaya… —Suspiró Georg—. Mis condolencias por ti, mi amigo. Y por tus pelotas.

Entrechocando su botella con él, Georg se encargó el resto de la noche en tratar de animarlo por medio de chistes y bromas acorde a su estilo. Y por ello fue que ninguno de los dos captó las miradas cómplices que se dedicaron los gemelos y el asentimiento con el que llegaron a un acuerdo.

Georg no se enteraría sino hasta mucho después, pero a Gustav le quedaban simples horas.

 

A la mañana siguiente y con una resaca espantosa que le puso un sabor asqueroso a calzoncillo sudado en la lengua, Gustav fue el primero en ponerse en pie y bajar a la cocina para preparar café y alguna tostada que le tranquilizara el estómago.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo las últimas noticias en su iPad y bebiendo su segunda taza de café cuando el ruido de pisadas bajando las escaleras le alertó que no era el único despierto. Su opción más confiable era Georg, que a pesar de ser temprano todavía, seguro iba a correr o a alguna actividad similar, pero en su lugar los que se presentaron fueron Bill y Tom, en pijama todavía pero bien despabilados.

—Buenos días, dormilones —les saludó el baterista, dispuesto a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva de la gran confesión que les había hecho horas atrás y anhelando que aquel par lo comprendiera, pero no corrió con la misma suerte.

Mientras Tom servía café para él y su gemelo, Bill se sentó a su lado derecho y se le quedó viendo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el baterista, cohibido por la intensidad de esos ojos enmarcados en cejas gruesas y un piercing de maleante del que Bill se negaba a deshacerse a pesar de que hacía ya años que tenía superado ese look andrógino con el que lo acompañaba.

—Bill y yo lo discutimos —depositó Tom una taza frente a su gemelo y éste bebió un sorbo inicial antes de proceder a echarle el azúcar y la crema—, y después de reflexionar al respecto —se sentó luego él al lado izquierdo de Gustav—, hemos llegado a la decisión conjunta de que necesitas de nuestro consejo.

—Ah, vale —dijo Gustav sin comprender—. Su valioso consejo debo suponer, ¿eh?

—Es respecto a tu predicamento —esclareció Bill, y al instante hizo amagos Gustav de retirarse, pero los gemelos le sujetaron por las muñecas y le impidieron siquiera jalar la silla hacia atrás.

—Aunque aprecio sus, ejem, _buenas_ intenciones, chicos —dijo Gustav—, la verdad es que preferiría que no se inmiscuyeran en mis asuntos.

—Gus, basta —apretó Bill más de la cuenta—, esto te va a gustar.

—Eso me dijo Bianca una vez cuando probamos la magia de los enemas y no me gustó en lo absoluto, así que disculpa si estoy receloso

—Sólo escúchanos —pidió Tom, y porque él era de alma noble, Gustav aceptó a regañadientes.

—Ok, pero sólo cinco minutos, así que apresúrense.

—Bah, nos sobrarán cuatro con treinta segundos, pero en fin… —Bill se acercó a Gustav y lo mismo hizo Tom, y después en voz baja susurró la temible palabra—: Engeorgio.

—¡¿Qué?! Ah no, no lo piensen —volvió Gustav a luchar para liberarse, pero los gemelos eran más fuertes de lo que había supuesto, y lo mantuvieron en su sitio con su ventaja de dos sobre uno.

—Yo también estaba escéptico —dijo Tom—, pero ya no más.

—Los mejores orgasmos, Gus —le secundo Bill—. Garantizados.

—¿Y exactamente qué piensan que voy a hacer con esa anaconda de silicona, uh? —Preguntó Gustav irónico, y le bastó ver el brillo en las pupilas de los gemelos y sus sonrisas bobaliconas para desdecirse—. Olvídenlo, no quiero ni me apetece saber.

—Lubricante.

—De cualquier marca.

—Aunque si es de coco mejor.

—Y antes usa varios dedos.

—No menos de tres o dolerá.

—Ouch, sí.

—No me voy a meter nada en el culo, mucho menos un molde plastificado en verde del pene de Georg —dijo Gustav haciendo grandes acopios de serenidad y paciencia, pero a la vez con la caldera interna repleta de vapor y a punto de estallar.

—Nunca digas nunca —fue el consejo de Bill.

—Seh, o te comerás tus palabras junto con un trozo de almohada para ahogar tus gritos —remató Tom con las mejillas ardiendo—, y sí, lo digo de mi propia experiencia. Hasta yo sé cuándo admitir mis derrotas.

—Chicos —puso Gustav cara de asco—, por favor, joderrr. Es muy temprano para estás pláticas.

—Sólo promete que al menos lo considerarás.

—La puntita, y si no te gusta…

—Vale pues, pero ya, déjenme en paz —se apresuró Gustav a acceder a su ridícula petición, y al mismo tiempo los gemelos le soltaron las muñecas y le dieron palmaditas en la espalda.

—No te arrepentirás.

—Una experiencia única en la vida.

—Se te pasará cualquier frustración sexual.

—Te volverás adicto.

«Grandísimos hijos de puta», los maldijo Gustav, aunque poco le duró. Por algo era la existencia de ese refrán, “más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo” y que adecuado a su situación se convirtió en “más disfruta su Engeorgio el cojo que los dos habladores”, muy para su derrota particular, porque pronto pasaría a ser una víctima más del pene plástico de Georg.

Sus días de virginidad anal estaban contados.

 

De vuelta en Alemania y con libertad de disfrutar de su baja por paternidad, Gustav se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a atender a Bianca, la casa que juntos compartían, y a poner a punto todo lo relacionado con el bebé antes de su llegada al mundo. Bianca fue su segunda al mando en toda clase de tareas, pero conforme la fecha del parto se fue acercando, le era cada vez más difícil ponerse de cuclillas, agacharse, e incluso adoptar cualquier posición por más de diez minutos sin acabar con dolor de espalda y pronunciándose en voz alta a favor de una cesárea para librarse de tanto suplicio, así que a Gustav le tocó llevar la batuta de director mientras sus responsabilidades crecían en una pila cada vez más difícil de escalar.

En cuanto al tema de su vida sexual, sin cambio alguno… En vano se ofreció Bianca a masturbarlo, porque Gustav deseaba intimidad y ser recíproco, y en cambio su esposa estaba tan cansada y agobiada por el calor del verano y una barriga que le impedía respirar cómodamente a menos que su cadera y pecho se alinearan a 45º, que cada vez que lo intentaban uno de los dos acababa admitiendo su fracaso.

A escasas dos semanas de la fecha del parto, Bianca despertó una mañana con la presión alta y somnolencia, así que Gustav la llevó a la clínica privada donde planeaba dar a luz, y tras una revisión de rutina, su doctora decidió por ambos que lo mejor sería quedarse hospitalizada esa noche para controlar sus signos vitales y asegurarse que no iban a tener complicaciones de ningún tipo. Gustav se resistió a dejar a Bianca a solas, pero ella insistió en que iba a dormir y nada más, que no se preocupara, así que lo despachó bajo la promesa de acudir a la visita de las nueve.

Gustav se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios y la promesa de estar a su lado a primera hora de la mañana y acompañarla a desayunar, y durante el trayecto a casa le sobrecogió una extraña sensación de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Sensación que en un inicio él catalogó de acaloramiento por un verano que estaba rompiendo récords en temperaturas, pero que una vez dentro de las cuatro paredes de su hogar se percató de que era puro y neto deseo sexual. Así se lo manifestó una erección cuando acudió el retrete a orinar y se topó con un pene semiendurecido y listo para cualquier tipo de acción.

—Vaya, vaya… —Murmuró Gustav, luchando para orinar un par de gotas y nada más. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde su último orgasmo, que su cuerpo no estaba para excusas baratas y mucho menos para hacérselo saber por medio de sutilezas.

Por piedad a su miembro, y para qué negarlo, también pesar por sí mismo, Gustav se decidió por una noche para él, en compensación por los siguientes tres meses en los que le tocaría cambiar pañales y preparar biberones de madrugada y en los que de seguro su único alivio serían los sueños húmedos, así que tomó una relajante ducha con agua caliente, puso la toalla justo en medio del colchón de su cama, alistó su computadora portátil con un par de sus páginas porno favoritas, una botella de discreto lubricante de coco y se acomodó para pulir un poco su espada de caballero.

Bastó que su mano se cerrara en torno a su miembro para que éste se pusiera duro del todo y alerta a cualquier tipo de atención. Gustav se dedicó a caricias largas y lentas mientras con la mano libre buscaba algún porno interesante que le pusiera a tono, y justo a la medida para sus fetiches, fue que encontró uno de lesbianas llamado “Dos gatitas sexys y un consolador” que le pareció interesante.

En escena aparecieron dos rubias despampanantes con bustos falsos y ropa ligera que antes de los cinco minutos ya había desaparecido. Después de los consabidos besos, lametones y pellizcos, las chicas en la pantalla sacaron un dildo en color rosa chicle, y tras jugar un poco con él a humedecerlo con saliva y fingir que le practicaban una felación de lujo, una de ellas pasó a penetrar a su amiga con él.

Para entonces Gustav ya tenía unas gotas de sudor sobre el labio superior y se había limpiado la frente con el dorso de la mano. A pesar de que su orgasmo era inminente, Gustav disminuyó el ritmo de sus caricias para hacerlo durar. En sus planes estaba al menos conseguir tres, y no quería perder la oportunidad de extender el primero hasta donde le fuera posible. Así fue como acabó recostándose un poco más en la cama y buscando apoyo en una pila de almohadas en la espalda. Abriendo las piernas, Gustav se masturbaba con la mano derecha mientras usaba la izquierda para masajearse los testículos y de vez en cuando darse apretones con la fuerza suficiente para cortarle el aliento pero no para hacerse daño.

Esa pequeña acción, aunque significativa para él, era una de las pocas incógnitas que Bianca desconocía de él, y aunque Gustav habría adorado tener a su mujer entre sus piernas prodigándole esas atenciones, prefería guardarse para sí ese pequeño secretito.

Mientras tanto el video prosiguió con su desarrollo, y después de que ambas chicas le dieron uso al consolador rosa con el que se turnaban, pronto se hizo evidente que los próximos veinte minutos de grabación iban a dar un giro en su trama argumental.

Un momento las bellezas en pantalla estaban besándose, y al siguiente una de las chicas se inclinó por el borde del colchón dando la mejor toma de su trasero turgente como durazno y sacaba un dildo doble con el que jugó a cargarlo sobre los hombros como si de una serpiente se tratara.

Gustav detuvo los movimientos de sus manos y se concentró más en el video. Chica A, la que había salido con la brillante idea del dildo de dos cabezas, ya estaba trabajando sobre su compañera, y chica B se había colocado sobre manos y rodillas de tal manera que la cámara capturaba sus perfiles. Gustav no parpadeó ni una sola vez mientras Chica A se encargaba de introducir buenos veinte centímetros de dildo en el trasero de su amiga, y Chica B se aseguró de gemir para la cámara y dar su mejor ángulo para demostrar cuán excitante le resultaba semejante intrusión.

—Jo, eso es un poco extremo, casi sensual —murmuró Gustav sin ser consciente de ello, pero cautivado por la escena como estaba, su cerebro no daba para análisis más profundos de lo que el propio dildo llegaba en su viaje por los intestinos de la Chica B.

Pronto fue el turno de Chica A en adoptar la misma postura, y con reverenda fascinación fue que Gustav observó cada segundo de video en que se colocaban trasero a trasero, ambas con una excelente porción de dildo en el recto y se dedicaban a ir de aquí a allá en un vaivén de caderas que conforme pasaban los segundos se iba haciendo más y más hipnótico.

Por inercia, Gustav bajó la mano con la que se masajeaba los testículos y con su dedo índice se deslizó sobre el perineo hasta llegar a una zona sobre la que raras veces dedicaba atención, sólo cuando quería una probada de un sabor diferente… y esa era la noche en que la apetecía un poco de juego anal.

Motivado por las actrices del video, Gustav se humedeció un par de dedos con el lubricante y se dedicó a penetrarse con oscilaciones que en un inicio eran de exploración y dilatación, pero que conforme se acercaba de nuevo al orgasmo, pasaron a ser más rápidas y descuidadas. Un ruido similar al del chapoteo de agua le hizo enrojecer en las orejas, pero Gustav no se detuvo. Aceleró la cadencia de su mano sobre su pene, y a punto estaba de correrse cuando las chicas del video lo hicieron antes que él (al menos esa impresión obtuvo él porque las dos dieron un show de eyaculación femenina imposible de pasar por alto), y con el fin de la grabación encontró él que necesitaba de más aliciente para llegar a su propio clímax.

Con ambas manos ocupadas, Gustav permitió que el siguiente video en cola se reprodujera solo, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando un bello trasero con hoyuelos en el centro apareció en primer plano. Gustav se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo un gemido, porque para qué negarlo, él era un hombre de culos, y ese que aparecía en pantalla se llevaba las palmas, o por lo menos una palma que le diera una buena nalgada y le marcara los dedos en la tersa piel…

Recobrando el ritmo de su mano, Gustav contempló extasiado la secuencia de imágenes del nuevo video, donde al parecer las categorías de amateur y dildo estaban presentes. Por el entorno se distinguía que era la habitación de alguien, y por la toalla en el centro de un colchón y una pieza de silicona puesta en posición vertical tampoco era complicado deducir a dónde iban a llegar.

La persona dueña del culo de ensueño se fue acercando a la cama, y al girarse de costado fue que Gustav atrapó la visión de un pene y pelotas, por lo que gruñó de desencanto.

—Caray, mala pata —masculló, listo para cambiar el video por uno que fuera similar al anterior, pero entonces el chico en pantalla (debía serlo por el escaso vello corporal y figura delgada) hizo un acercamiento del dildo y Gustav casi se fue de espaldas por la sorpresa. Sólo entonces leyó el título del video y la situación se tornó de lo más extraña—. Yo y mi nuevo dildo: El Engeorgio de 19,95€ —pronunció en voz baja—. No es posible… No me jodas…

La cuestión era, ¿cómo diablos el Engeorgio de Georg había llegado ahí? ¿Tan popular era en ventas por internet que al parecer otra persona además de amigos y familiares del bajista contaba con su propia pieza de silicona? ¿Significa eso que había pagado por su Engeorgio o que Georg se lo había regalado el pasado San Valentín y era un conocido?

Sus interrogantes llegaron al tope de su capacidad cuando el chico en pantalla hizo un acercamiento de su Engeorgio a la cámara y Gustav comprobó que era una pieza idéntica a la que le pertenecía a él, sólo que un muy llamativo tono amarillo canario que hacía imposible pasarlo por alto.

A punto estuvo Gustav de cerrar la ventana y dar por perdida su sesión de masturbación, pero el morbo se llevó lo mejor de él, y adelantó el video al punto justo en que el chico del video estaba de rodillas y se penetraba a sí mismo con el dildo. Gustav se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la mayor parte del Engeorgio desapareció en el interior del chico y éste se dedicó a balbucear incoherencias en inglés de lo bien que se sentía y lo increíble que era ser estimulado en varios puntos a la vez…

—Jesucristo santo—siseó Gustav. Por curiosidad contempló los tres dedos de su mano izquierda, que a pesar de lo gruesos y regordetes seguían siendo simples dedos, y en cambio ese dildo…

«Es como un jodido rollo de salami», razonó, y al cabo de unos segundos se formó un planteamiento en su cabeza, que conforme le daba más y más vueltas, le resultaba menos descabellado.

Después de todo, los gemelos habían sembrado esa semilla en su cerebro, y el video había sido el catalizador perfecto para un intento de lo que quizá sería la tontería más grande jamás cometida por su persona, lo cual no eliminaba la posibilidad de que los resultados fueran del todo de su agrado y acabara por comerse sus palabras con gusto.

—Ay, joder… —Chasqueó Gustav la lengua mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba a su clóset. De la parte más alta donde guardaba la ropa de invierno y las mantas de lana, extrajo la caja de zapatos en la que Georg les había regalado el Engeorgio meses atrás, y que salvo por la ausencia de papel de embalar y las bolitas de unicel las cuales había tirado a la basura para evitar estropicios, se mantenía idéntica—. No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer…

Gustav volvió a la cama, y para envalentonarse, regresó el video al inicio, convencido de que si seguía el mismo ritmo que el chico de la pantalla obtendría los mejores resultados.

Posicionando el Engeorgio en posición vertical, Gustav se encargó de embadurnarlo con más lubricante del que se recomendaba en las instrucciones, pero qué diablos, él no estaba para fisuras anales, hemorroides, ni mucho menos, y si iba a llevar a cabo ese disparate, al menos lo iba a hacer bien.

Maniobrando con piernas temblorosas y músculos tensos, Gustav colocó la punta del Engeorgio sobre su abertura anal y tragó saliva. Ya estaba más allá del arrepentimiento, y después de todo, sería su secreto mejor guardado y se lo llevaría a la tumba. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse, y después podría continuar con su existencia como si nada hubiera ocurrido jamás. Al menos con esos argumentos se engañó en un inicio, pues apenas el Engeorgio se abrió paso entre los pliegues de su cuerpo, a Gustav se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y la cordura lo traicionó.

—¡OH POR DIOSSS! —Volvió Gustav a sacar a flote la educación católica con la que lo habían criado de pequeño, pero la blasfemia era el menor de sus problemas. Con apenas un tercio del Engeorgio en su interior, Gustav se descubrió con la visión nublada y goteando presemen como advertencia de lo que estaba por acontecer.

Flexionando los muslos, bajó un par de centímetros más sobre el Engeorgio y aulló de placer como sólo se veía en los pornos baratos, y por lo que dedujo él, en videos en los cuales el Engeorgio hacía acto de aparición. Precisamente, el chico que sin imaginárselo actuaba para él desde la pantalla de su portátil, se movía de arriba abajo sobre su pieza de silicón, y Gustav imitó su ritmo a pesar de que se sentía mareado y al borde de un infarto al miocardio. Pero uno de los buenos, del tipo que salían en el periódico y en las noticias como “Octogenario dueño de varios millones muere en su lecho en brazos de su flamante esposa de veinticinco años”, sólo que en su caso iría más por las líneas de “Baterista de Tokyo Motel, el reconocido Gunther Scheiffer (27), fue encontrado muerto en su casa de Magdeburg con un dildo impresionante (para más detalles, buscar ‘Engeorgio’) en el trasero y expresión de satisfacción. Los forenses se debaten si la causa de muerte fue el orgasmo que sacudió los cimientos de la casa, una embolia fulminante, o que se desplomó sobre un charco de semen que le impidió respirar. Su esposa embarazada de casi nueve meses se abstiene de comentarios”.

Aprovechando que el Engeorgio tenía una base con ventosa, Gustav lo posicionó sobre la cabecera y tras asegurarse de que no se iba a despegar, procedió a empalarse sobre la pieza y a continuar con sus movimientos de cadera que nada tenían que envidiarle al del chico del video. De rodillas y apoyado sobre su brazo izquierdo, Gustav usó su mano derecha para masturbarse, y así fue como lo sorprendió el orgasmo más brutal de su existencia.

Más que una liberación, fue como si su espíritu inmortal se escapara por cada orificio de su cuerpo y detrás quedara el cascarón vacío de quien jamás podría volver a rozar el cielo de esa manera. Gustav soltó un gemido ronco y gutural, y en el proceso los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y se desplomó sobre el colchón todavía con el Engeorgio sosteniéndolo en su sitio y presionando contra su próstata para alargar cada pulsación que desde ahí se distribuía por su tronco hasta las extremidades de gelatina que le habían quedado.

Gustav balbuceó a duras penas un par de silabas sin sentido, demasiado aturdido por la fuerza de su orgasmo como para recordar que su lengua materna era el alemán, y en el mismo estado quedó el chico del video, que por la fuerza de su eyaculación, había caído por un costado de la cama y de él sólo se podía ver una pierna que se sacudía a intervalos regulares.

Con los ojos pesados y agotado en cuerpo y alma, Gustav apenas fue capaz de retirar el Engeorgio de su interior (no sin pesar, y de paso prometerse que iba a tener una repetición) y caer como costal de papas sobre el colchón. Con un dedo lánguido puso en suspensión su portátil, y se perdió en la inconsciencia.

En sueños, porque una experiencia de ese calibre no podía pasar sin gloria a posterior, Gustav se veía a sí mismo recibiendo de Bianca a su primogénito, y al destapar la mantita verde menta con la que lo habían envuelto, se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando el Engeorgio hizo acto de aparición y pronunció su primera palabra: Sexo.

En otro día, otro momento, bajo otros efectos hormonales, Gustav se habría llevado un susto de muerte con semejante pesadilla, pero en esa ocasión, apena recuperar la consciencia, abrió los ojos para comprobar que todavía era de madrugada, y con gran felicidad, despegó el Engeorgio de la cabecera y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Sin siquiera planteárselo, había redescubierto la gran pasión de su vida.

 

A la mañana siguiente Gustav se encargó de borrar todas las huellas de su juerga sexual, envolvió al Engeorgio en una funda de almohada que escondió de vuelta en el armario, se duchó, lavó los dientes, vistió para salir, les envió un mensaje a los gemelos que contenía una carita feliz, una berenjena y dos pulgares arriba, y partió al hospital donde Bianca le esperaba recostada en un nido de almohadas que le servía de apoyo a su adolorida espalda.

—Buenos días, Gus —recibió de él un saludo similar y un beso en los labios—. ¿Por qué tan feliz esta mañana?

—Oh, cariño —sonrió éste— tendrás que esperar un poco para contártelo.

—¿Acaso tendrá que ver con el regalo de Georg que escondes a un lado de la ropa de invierno? —Le chanceó Bianca, y el rubor en las mejillas de Gustav lo delató.

—¡¿Pero cómo…?! —Farfulló el baterista, en shock por la rapidez con la que su mujer había visto a través de él y adivinado sus travesuras.

—Por favor —desdeñó Bianca que fuera una gran labor detectivesca con una sacudida de su muñeca—, que te vi entrar por esa puerta caminando raro. Además, no eres el único al que Georg le regaló un Engeorgio este día de San Valentín.

—Oh, pues vaya… —Recuperó Gustav su sonrisa—. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que pueda verte usándolo?

Bianca le guiñó el ojo. —Lo mismo digo, cariño. Lo mismo digo…

Gustav posó su mano sobre la barriga de Bianca. —Espera un poco más y después…

—¿Después? —Inquirió Bianca con una ceja alzada y expresión risueña.

—Después le enviaremos a Georg una canasta con flores y chocolates belgas. Al fin y al cabo que los merece. No te ofendas, cariño, pero el mejor orgasmo de mi vida me lo ha dado el Engeorgio.

Bianca suspiró con afectación. —Ninguna ofensa, Gus, que no tengo autoridad moral con la cual reclamarte si mi caso es idéntico al tuyo.

—Oh.

—Exacto —le dio Bianca unas palmaditas sobre la mano de Gustav que seguía en su vientre.

—¿Contará como infidelidad? —Preguntó Gustav de pronto, intrigado en todo caso si esa decisión afectaría tanto su relación con Georg como con Bianca.

—Lo dudo —dijo Bianca al cabo de una muy corta deliberación—. Ni yo tengo interés en invitar a Georg a nuestra cama y estoy segura de que el mismo caso aplica para ti. Sólo a su pene, y siempre y cuando sea en su versión plastificada.

—Sin dudarlo, ew. Nada de Hobbits en la privacidad de nuestra recámara. Lo quiero como a un hermano, así que doble ew por la parte del incesto.

—Entonces quita ese ceño fruncido y despreocúpate, que en cuanto este pequeñín decida salir y pasemos la cuarentena, te enseñaré las otras gracias del Engeorgio. Después de todo, en ese aspecto te llevo ventaja de varios meses —dijo Bianca, dedicándole una mirada cargada de intenciones—. Tú espera a que te lleguen por correo los arneses que pedí y el Engeorgio doble que encontré en la tienda del tal Anno, y entonces sabrás en verdad lo que es el placer.

—Joder, sí, por supuesto que sí —masculló Gustav acercándose a Bianca y uniendo su boca con ella—. Sí, sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, mi amor.

Satisfecha por la sumisión de Gustav, pero sobretodo porque había sido ella y su sugerencia la que habían desencadenado aquella sucesión de hechos (después de todo, su amistad con la novia de Georg le había hecho conocedora de la existencia de los Engeorgios y de su boca había salido la buena idea que sería regalar uno de esos como prueba de amor y amistad en San Valentín), Bianca le hizo un espacio en su cama del hospital y se dejó mimar por Gustav como un gato de angora que no puede esperar para jugar con su presa.

En su caso, Gustav, a quien ya le daría motivos para ponerle cinco estrellas y un comentario positivo al Engeorgio en la página de internet donde lo vendían.

De eso se encargaría ella.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien capta la referencia del Engeorgio con cierto hechizo de Harry Potter?


End file.
